A Jinxed Escape
by pringle247
Summary: Jinx has finally been caught, and the carnage filled reign of the Loose Cannon has been halted. Or has it?
1. Part 1: See No Evil

The Jailers keys rattled against his hip, as he casually strolled down the bare, and bleak looking hallway of Piltover Asylum. He was in the high security section of the building. The place where only few of the worst criminals are kept. It was time for Inmate01's inspection period as she hadn't been checked upon yet today. The jailer wasn't scared of the psychotic girl, behind a solid door, various metal bars and a straight jacket, he had no reason to fear her. He approached the door to her cell, whistling cheerfully as he placed the key in the lock, giving a slight grunt as the heavy lock turned within it. Pulling back the bolt, he pushed the thick door open and walked into the 'safe' side of her cell. Thick metal bars crossed one half of the room, the door was a large metal gate with mesh and wire covering any possible opening. There was no key for this door, instead, there was a sensor on the jailer's side of the room that reacted to a special card and a passcode, the only way to the other side of the bars.

Behind such strong security was a thin girl sitting cross legged on the floor, her extremely long, bright blue hair a mess on her back as she sat with her head slumped. Her fringe dangling over her pale face. The rest of her bodily features were covered by the large straight jacket she wore, with thick belts and another security lock tying her arms behind her back. She was completely immobilised. Her bare feet and face the only open part.

"As lively as ever I see my dear" The Jailer chuckled tauntingly as he made his way up to the gate.

The girl said nothing, and continued to stare at the grimy floor.

"Why don't you ever talk? That's the one thing we didn't gag…" He chuckles again as he turned away and started preparing her daily meal. A boring combination of bread, butter, water, cold chicken and a porridge like substance even he wasn't sure what it was made of. Throwing the meal onto a thin metal tray, he scanned his card and entered the passcode to open the metal gate. Sliding the tray towards the girls feet, he shut the gate again and sat down, making himself comfortable, pulling out a book as he faced the inmate.

He knew she wouldn't eat it for a while, she never did, strange girl.

A few hours had passed, and the girl had made no move to eat food in front of her. Nor had she moved at all. The jailer was engrossed in his book, as electrical devices weren't allowed in this area of the asylum. A small noise came from the direction of the girl and he lowered his book in response.

"Hm? Did you say something girl?" He raised an eyebrow suspiciously, she very rarely talked.

"I said, I need to pee." She replied in a soft voice, almost like an innocent child, her face still directed at the floor.

"Didn't they do it the other day?" The Jailer sighed.

"No. They didn't let me, they were meanies…" She replied in the same child like tone, only this time she looked up. Her face was as young as her body, with large, red coloured eyes above a mixture of dark eye shadow and dark bags. Her eyebrows were thin, along with a petite nose and a small mouth, slack, void of emotion.

She stared at her jailer with an unblinking gaze, as he stared back. Seconds passed between them before he broke eye contact and hauled himself to his feet, sighing.

"Alright. But no funny business. You know what happens if you try something. The Sheriff and Chief Officer will have your head." He once again swiped his card and entered the passcode to open the gate to her cell. Drawing his baton, he flipped the switch on the handle and it buzzed with electricity, as he walked towards the gate.

"Stand. Slowly." He ordered her.

The girl obeyed his words, drawing her legs underneath her and standing slowly, tilting her head towards the floor once again. The Jailer was glad, he could lose himself in her manic eyes. As she approached the door, he roughly pulled her out, gripping her arms tightly and started to march her towards the lavatory extension.

"Oh, Mr, your shoes are untied!" The girl spoke with another soft voice, almost curious.

The Jailer continued to pull her towards the door without looking down.

"Ya honestly expect me to fall for crap like that?" He retorted, scanning his card as the automatic door opened, revealing a toilet that had more than likely never been cleaned. Pushing the prisoner in roughly.

"B-But I can't pee with this on silly!" The girl moaned almost mockingly as she hopped up and down, her arms trapped inside her straight jacket.

Rolling his eyes at his own stupidity, he stepped forward, forcing her around and undoing a few locks and straps, just enough for her to do her business.

"Thank you Mr! By the way, your shoe really is untied this time!" She giggled slightly.

"I've already told you, I won't fall for crap like this" He glanced down at his shoes this time, and to no surprise, his shoes were fine. "See?"

"That's why I prepared crap you will fall for!" The girl lunged backwards suddenly, forcing her back into the Jailers front, splaying his arms wide and making him stumble. He reacted almost instantly as he regained his balance and raised his electrified baton, but the thin girl was too quick as a foot came flying upwards and hit straight in his crotch. Instinct took hold as he dropped his weapon and held his private parts in pain, curled up on the floor. Two, grimy bare feet stepped next to either side of his head as she sat on him, forcing her full weight down. Which wasn't much.

"Tut tut. You males all have the same weakness don't you?" She tilted her head and leaned over him, placing her head next to his, as his pained breathing reached her ears she giggled a little.

"B-Bitch!" The Jailer spat at her as he cradled his manhood, pinned by her form and his pain.

"Oh get over it you wimp." She grinned. "You're going to give me the keys now aren't you?"

"Get real. You're never going to leave here" He grunted at her, as a fresh wave of pain washed over him.

"I knew you'd say that!" She laughed as she stood up on him, on foot on his face, pressing his cheek, the other, hovering between his leg. "Last chance buddy!"

"Never!" The Jailers will was already weakened, but he wouldn't give in. He was unable to see the position of her other foot however, as it came down forcefully on his hands, crushing himself.

"G-Gah!" He whimpered in pain, tears rolling down his cheek, as her foot was raised again.

"How long can you last I wonder?" Looking curious, she pushed her foot into his cheek and stomped on his manhood a third time. A fourth time. A fifth time.

"You're either stupid or you have balls of steel." The girl complimented him, as the Jailer moaned in pain, as the heel of her foot struck again. "All you have to do is pass me the keys, your card and tell me the code, I'll take care of everything else!" She laughed manically as she flexed her toes and struck again.

"O-Okay! O-Okay! I g-give in! Please d-don't hurt m-me anymore!" The Jailer broke down finally, and the tears came fast and fresh. "M-My belt! E-Everything's on my b-belt! Take it!"

She kicked him one more time, this time in the ribs before lowering herself down to the floor so he could undo her locks.

"Get on with it! Pow-Pow and Fishbnes miss me!" She snapped at him has his shaking hands undo the locks on her straight jacket, she throws it off, now only clothed in a thin white sheet of a dress which barely covered her modesty. Her pale arms stretch and she laughs. "Ahhhh! That feels gooooood! Hehe!" Leaning over him, she picks up his fallen baton and plays with it in her hands as she sits on his quivering form. "And the code is?"

The Jailer hesitates and whimpers slightly as he squirms underneath her. She shoots him a menacing glare and he blurts out the security clearance.

"2-4-7-6-8" He whimpers again.

"That's the correct answer!" She cheers and turns on the baton, waving it around gleefully. "You win a grand prize of! Carnage." The baton came swooping down from the sky, as its electrified length hit the jailers head, a buzz of electricity and the flash of an insane grin and he saw no more.


	2. Part 2: Hell Breaks Loose

A Jinxed Escape

Part 2

(Authors Note: This was written on my tablet as I am currently away from home, so please excuse any mistakes!)

The slim girl smirks as she rises off the seemingly lifeless body of her jailer. Flicking her long, bright blue hair in a wide arc she giggles.

"Nightie night, don't let the Jinx bug bite!"

Rolling him over she tugs at his trousers , pulling them off the unconscious body. Staring at the baggy trousers for a second before ripping them above the knee, turning them into shorts. She pulls the newly styled garments over her bare legs and clips on the belt. Next she gingerly pulls off the jailers jacket and shirt, pulling off her dirty white cloth dress, revealing her skinny figure. She didn't really have anything that would be considered 'sexy'. A fairly flat chest, no slender curves , but it never bothered her. She just didn't care about her body so long as it worked, the only thing she had added was tattoos of blue clouds and bullet casings down the upper right section of her chest and down her right arm. Purely because she didn't like being symmetrical, asymmetry resembled a form of untidiness and unbalance she was drawn too. A destructive side of things.

Buttoning up the white top and pulling over the typical blue jacket the finishing touch to her new uniform was the hat. Exactly like the one the Piltover Police Department wore. Smirking under the tinted visor she swipes the key card and enters the code to exit her cell.

"Let's Jinx this joint." She spoke to the air.

Jinx briskly walked through the halls of the asylum, her disguise drawing looks from almost every male officer who passed her, maybe it was her loose hair, maybe it was because of the shorts. It didn't matter, they were all too stupid to recognise the escaped terrorist as she made her way to the evidence room. Staring at the door for a few seconds she quickly came up with a plan. Usually there would be no plan, a big explosion and there would be a hole in the wall next to it to freely walk in and out of the room. But Fishbones, PowPow and Zap, her tools of mass destruction, were all locked inside.

Tilting her hat downwards slightly she makes her voice slightly lower as she taps a passing male jailer.

"Hey, uh... I missed briefing this morning, what's today's code?" She asks sweetly motioning to the evidence room door.

The jailer looks her up and down promptly before sighing and replying wearily.

"Jesus, what are you new or something?"

"Uh yeah! I started last week! Still can't manage to wake up in time..." She mocks a confused posture as she rubs the back of her head to complete the act.

He rolls his eyes as he points to the control console. "4-5-1-2, and don't miss briefing tomorrow okay? " He walks off, hands in pockets and grumbling to himself. Jinx didn't care, she had what she wanted.

"He he, sucker." She snickers quietly to herself as she inputs the code and the electronic lock beeb's, clicking open. Walking into the room she throws the hat off her head, spreading her arms and announces to the empty room- "Come to mama!" Skipping past the various confiscated equipment, weapons , clothes, ammo belts and other wild and wonderful pieces. She continues deep into the room until she rounded a shelf and saw what she had been seeking.

Along a back wall, partly covered by a dirty drape, the glinting head of a metallic skeletal shark head was poking its nose out.

"Fishbones!" Jinx cried happily as she ran towards the rocket launcher, throwing the drape off the weapon, revealing her small pink minigun PowPow and her bronzed electric pistol Zap beside the weapon. She hugs the body of Fishbones happily and PowPow in the other hand. "I missed you guys! Did ya miss me?"

Suddenly the mouth of Fishbones moves, due to Jinx manipulating the hinged barrel like a puppet and speaks in a deep voice.

"Well I can't say I didn't enjoy the break from all that horrible killing and mayhem."

Jinx sighs and rolls her eyes placing her hand on her hips.

"Won't you ever learn you're *made* to do those things!? Stop being so pessimistic!"

Fishbones sighs and clanks his mouth shut. (Due to Jinx playing ventriloquist.)

"But I hate blowing things up! Why can't we just sit down with some tea and biscuits and talk things through like normal people?"

Jinx raises a questioning eyebrow at her weapon.

"Because you're a rocket launcher. Idiot." She states obviously.

"Good point."

After recovering her confiscated equipment, Jinx quickly finds her clothes, which where also removed on her capture as ammo belts and other 'dangerous ' objects were part of the outfit. Throwing off her stolen police uniform, she quickly changes. Her bright blue hair was now braided into two body length pigtails with pink hair bands. The shirt and jacket were gone, replaced with a bra like top. One side patterned leather, the other, pink stripped fabric, supported by bullet covered straps. Both hands were fingerless leather gloves, with her left arm covered in an pink, fishnet styled, elbow length sleeve from the wrist up. Her ripped blue trousers were now pink denim hot pants, held up by an ammo belt. She wore thick military boots with pink laces. A pink fishnet-like stocking on one leg was thigh high. With Fishbones on her back, PowPow slung over her shoulder and on her hip, Flame Chomper grenades on her belt and her electric pistol Zap in her hand, Jinx, the Loose Cannon was complete again, and ready to reign as the queen of havoc.

Kicking the door to the evidence room open with her boot, Jinx strides into the corridors of the asylum, this time heavily armed, Zap in hand and wanting revenge on her captors. It wasn't long before her first victim appeared in the form of a young janitor. He sees her a mile off.

"J-Jinx!? Y-You're Jinx!?" He stammers widly as he backs away, before stumbling over his cleaning bucket. "N-No! H-How did you get o-out!?"

Jinx slinks up to the mumbling janitor, Zap pointed straight at him, merely smiling as her red eyes widen with excitement as she pulls the trigger and shoots a bolt of electricity at him. The bolt hits the janitor in the center of his chest and he slumps lifeless as the high voltage of the shot short circuits his bodies nervous system, killing him instantly. A streak of electricity shoots over the janitors body and disperses.

"Zap! Hehe!" Laughing madly, she continues to skip down the hallway, planting Chomped grenades in her wake. Eventually she came to the asylums mess hall, and after checking a non existent watch, Jinx realised it was lunch time.

"Oh this'll be fun." She mutters to herself, walking up to the large double doors, planting her boot firmly on them as she loads the pink minigun at her side. "PowPow? You wanna play too huh? Okay! Let's cause some mayhem!"

Kicking the doors open loudly, a crowd of stunned faces turn in her direction as complete silence comes over the entire hall.

A trail of spaghetti trails down off an officers face. The officer next to him stands and shouts, pointing to the entrance where Jinx was framed triumphantly.

"Its The Loose Cannon! Get her!"

End of Part 2


End file.
